Cabin Nine
by OutsidersOfPercyJackson
Summary: A bunch of one-shots on the siblings of cabin nine. AN: Beckendorf made it out in time and is Alive -Requests Are Welcomed-
1. One-Shot: Nightmare

_Nightmare_

The bed mechanics that allowed them down into their underground room had been damaged during a prank pulled by the Strolls. So, everyone was sleeping in the same room for a while. Tonight they all were glad for this though because tonight Leo would have a nightmare so bad that he would start to hyperventilate. They all don't know what would've happened if he had been alone tonight, thank the gods he wasn't.

After twisting and turning all night long Leo finally managed to go to sleep, he wished he hadn't.

 _He was in a dark room, the world seemed to close in and go back out as if it was breathing. He carefully got up from his spot on the ground, but as he looked around he could see he wasn't alone. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Beckendorf, Harley, Nyssa, and most of his siblings, were in front of them, dead. At least they looked dead, bones pointing in every direction, gruesome scowls on their facing as they glared at him. Even though they looked horrible they were still standing in front of him in a circle. Each of them took a step forward, one at a time saying the worst things possible. Hazel and Frank stepped forward 1st, "You are disgusting! You will never compare to Sammy! You are dangerous you could kill me if you lose control oh wait you did. It's all your fault were dead."Jason and Piper next,"Do you really think we care about you? Love you? You are nothing! It's all your fault were dead." Annabeth and Percy now,"It's all your fault we fell! If you hadn't had been so stupid! We are dead because of you." Finally, the worst yet to come all of his siblings surrounded him, "Wow, how can you be so useless! Idiot! Stupid! We never loved you! You are a disgrace!" Leo was full on sobbing by now, he watched as they all back away and stood in a circle. They wouldn't stop chanting, "Your fault, Your fault, Your fault." A burst of smoke appeared and a woman stepped out in front of him, his mother, Esperanza. Her flesh was charred and she gave a rotting smell of half-cooked flesh and fire. She walked up and hissed,"You lost control! I am dead because of you! Diablo! Diablo! I should've gotten rid you like Rosa wanted me to." They closed in shouting, "Diablo, murder, Idiot, Kill yourself!"_

" _No please!"_

" _Leo,"_

" _I didn't mean to!"_

" _Leo!'_

" _I'm sorry!"_

"LEO!"

Nyssa couldn't sleep. Normally, she would be out like a light by now. Today was different. She was restless, and she tossed and turned in her bed. After about an hour of trying to get some sleep, she gave up. Now she was laying in her bed playing with a toy of Harley's, hey, she was bored. She jumped slightly as she began to hear mumbles across the room, she sat up. Nyssa looked around, seeing that Leo was shifting around. At first, she felt annoyed, but after listening to his mumbles, she grew worried. All of his siblings had always known about his nightmare problems, he talked to them about it but she had never witnessed it. She was almost sure that he was having an episode.  
"Leo?" She said, wondering if he was awake and just talking to himself. "Leo." She said louder. "Leo!" The mumbling and shifting continued. Nyssa grunted and got up out of bed. She tapped his shoulder. Then she rubbed it. Then she punched it. Still, he continued to squirm and murmur. She sighed and began to shake him as well, but it seemed to get worse. He began to throw his arms around, whimpering, the mumbling seemed to get louder. She quickly moved over to her older brother's bed, Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf," She began to shake him till he woke up. He looked up annoyed and her, till he saw her extremely worried face.

"What's wrong?" He grumbled.

"Something's wrong with Leo." She said worryingly. Beckendorf looked over concerned.  
"What's happening?"

"A nightmare, I think ." Nyssa rubbed her tired eyes. Beckendorf sat up and followed her back to Leo's bed. While walking there, they could tell that his mumbling had gotten louder and more intense from when she had gotten up. He was now practically thrashing around in bed, talking in Spanish.

"Leo!" Beckendorf half-shouted, shaking him. "Leo!" He yelled, now shaking him vigorously. Leo thrashed around in Beckendorf's hands, now talking loudly.

"No! Por favor!" Leo shouted loudly, Beckendorf shouted at him to wake up. By now the rest of their siblings had woken up and a few had come to help, some were watching worryingly.

"Leo!" Jake and Nyssa shouted

"No quise!" Beckendorf was about to tell them to get some water, but he waited.

"Leo!" They shouted once more, half the camp would be in here by now if they didn't have soundproof walls.

"Lo Siento!" He continued to thrash.

"LEO!"

Leo sprang up, with a scream, shaking with terror. Beckendorf gave him a reassuring look, as well as Nyssa, the others remained worried. Leo began to sob, covering his face with his hands.

"Nononono," Beck hushed hurriedly, hugging Leo. Leo attempted to talk through his tears, only blubbering incomplete sentences. "Shhh. Calm down." Leo continued to shake horrible, his breathing was fast and came in quick breaths. They also noticed that Leo was completely tense, still thinking that he was dreaming. Beckendorf rubbed his back gently and the others watched as he slowly calmed Leo down.

Eventually, Leo relaxed and hugged him back. The rest of his siblings sighed, thankful that he was ok. Leo smiled into Beckendorf's shirt he was thankful he had amazing siblings.

* * *

Should I make a one-shot book? Also, thank you for the comments on the last story!


	2. One-Shot: Bedtime Song

Harley lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had not a single thought in his head but was filled with curious energy. The controls that brought the beds down into their secret rooms were broken, so everyone was up in the cabin, it would probably stay that way for a few weeks.

He jumped off his bed and headed over to his older brother's, Leo. Leo was obviously still wide awake, seeing as he normally hated going to sleep. The pitter patter of small footsteps on the wooden floor piqued his attention. He looked down, seeing Harley standing next to his bed.

"I can't sleep," Uttered the child as he looked at his feet. Leo sat up and turned on the desk lamp, not too high thought seeing as he didn't want to wake the rest of his siblings. Leo patted the side of the bed and Harley climbed up and sat next to him. He leaned into Leo he listened to Leo's steady heartbeat and noticed Leo begin to hum a gentle tone. It was soft and had a gentle rhythm, the tone soon put him to sleep.

Leo looked down as he finished the song, he sighed. Harley had been getting some sleep problems lately he was happy his little brother finally got some rest. As Harley slept he began to curl up next to Leo, he noticed this and fought to keep his eyes open. After a few minutes though he soon to feel asleep too.

The next morning Cabin 9 woke to an adorable sight. Leo and Harley hugging as they slept soundly for the 1st time in days.


End file.
